Twisted Falling
by i heart tamora pierce
Summary: A twisted version of 'Falling', a chapter in RoTG


A/N: This is a twisted version of the end of 'Chess Game' and the beginning-to-middle part of 'Falling' (RoTG). I will probably rewrite some parts for copywriting purposes 'cause I don't want to get sued . Standalone.

Disclaimer: The characters, places, and the original chapter belong to Tamora Pierce.

A/N 2: Before this, Daine and Numair are on the side of a mountain while they are on their way to the Dragonlands in the Realms of the Gods (the place, not the book). They see rocks shaped like a question mark, with a Chaos vent near them; Daine discovers that the rocks are laced with Chaos, but they have to go around them. In the book there are three yards between the rocks and the cliff edge, but I had to change it so it wasn't exactly like the book.

Adjusting her pack, Daine strode ahead confidently, as though she had ten feet, instead of three, in which to move. Once she cleared the vent's spill, before she was out of view, Numair followed. He placed his feet carefully to avoid the vent as it reached for him.

Daine cried out. Numair looked up: gray stone arms were wrapped around her, lifting her off her feet. Grinding sounds filled the air as the other stones began to move. Numair fumbled with his staff, taking a step back to keep from dropping it.

The edge of the cliff broke under his weight. He screamed as he dropped, throwing his staff forward to save it from the fate he was sure awaited him.

The first trees didn't slow Numair down, the branches snapping when he hit them. He tucked into a ball, panicking. He couldn't think of anything but the air rushing by him as he fell.

A few trees held Numair's weight for a bit longer as they cut his arms and legs. He tried to hold on to the last tree, but missed his grip before plunging into deep, cold water. He was yanked along by the swift current as he was dragged down by his packs. Numair dumped the luggage and fought to the surface, choking for air.

White water swept him against the stony riverbed as he fought to reach the shore. Finally he was carried into a calm pool. Cursing, he swam to the shallows before looking up.

The cliff walls protruded on the view of the blue sky. Nowhere did Numair see the trail of broken trees that would surely mark his fall.

_Not a problem, _he thought. _I'll just use my focus to find Daine once I've caught my breath. At least I'm alive._

If Numair had been himself, he would have seen the odd pattern on the ground. As it was, the trap closed around him as soon as he stepped on it. Heavy, sticky ropes dropped around him. One fell over his eyes; when he tried to scream, two more went over his mouth and nose. Suffocating, he tried to blast the strands, but found that not only were his hands and legs bound, but there appeared to be a dampening spell in the ropes.

Whatever was covering his nose peeled back. He gasped, almost panicking before forcing himself calm down. Turning his head, Numair saw that it was not rope that held him, but gray web. He shook in fear. He knew what they were—the creation of spidrens.

They were the worst of the immortals he and Daine battled. They had furry spider's bodies with a human's head. They could jump great distances and craved human blood over other foods. He had seen humans caught in their webs before.

He twisted, looking for his dagger. Even if his hands weren't bound so tightly, his dagger hilt was completely covered. He couldn't touch it.

"Oh look, we have a guest!" A taunting voice came from above. Three spiderns came into view, two males and a female.

"Only think," said one of the males, "Every realm that King Ozorne of the Stormwing Alliance will reward whoever brings a certain mage—"

"Or a female mortal treat," added the other male.

"That's right," said the first male. "So everyone searches; and the mage falls right into our net."

The female crawled over to the net. "How are you today, Numair Salmalin? You look terrible."

"Can we kill him a little bit?" asked the second male. "Can we eat him?"

The female spidern spun, shooting a pink web that left welts on the male. "Remember Ozorne's reward!" she cried. "He'll give us human slaves for centuries! He'll—

One of the male spidrens was beheaded in one savage gesture. The female spidren screamed as she knocked Numair to the ground behind her. He tried to see around her, wondering what had happened.

A huge bear stood near the remains of the dead spidren. Numair grinned as he realized who is must be. The bear/Daine turned to the other male, attacking him with a brutish severity that surprised Numair. He hadn't known his student was capable of such fury.

When her opponent was dead, the bear/Daine turned to see that the darkings had suffocated the female. The bear/Daine changed into a wolf before picking up the discarded clothes that Numair guessed she had carried in her talons when she had undoubtedly flown down to the cliff in bird form. The wolf/Daine trotted behind a tree.

When Daine emerged, fully clothed, she picked up the darkings, talking to them softly in reassuring tones. Numair struggled to his feet. He had to see if she was okay.

"Daine?" Numair saw her wince. "Please… are you alright?"

Daine turned to him. "You're alive!" She ran to him. Numair's arms wrapped around her waist as she ran her fingers through his hair. She pulled back, trying to see if he was injured. They're eyes met for a breathless moment as heat surged through his body. Then her lips were on his, their breaths warmly mingling.

Numair had been kissed before. He had a reputation amongst the ladies of the court for more than kissing. That couldn't even compare to the way he felt about Daine, the thunder in his heart.

Daine broke the kiss. "No," Numair whispered, kissing her again.

A/N: How did you like it? Tell me by reviewing!


End file.
